Slugterra meets Percy Jackson and The Olympians
by crazyfangirlPJOandSlugterra
Summary: What if the Shane gang goes to the surface and meet some characters from PJO? read to find out. oooh, and maybe a bit of Elixie I'm pretty sure this is a bit different fanfic from others cause I didnt read much of other this kind of fanfic. might have some mistakes I've got this story in wattpad too. I'm so poor that I don't own anything, ANYTHING. Goes for the whole story. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The gang were being chased by the emperor's minions Eli's brain was practically going, "Eli, think, think" but still he could not see a way to get out of this situation "options, options"

They were getting cornered and still no ideas. The emperor's minions were still cannot be seen but floor shook showing that they are near. The Shane gang didn't even have Junjie right now. They have all thought the peace was restored in the eastern caverns. But after going a small way out of eastern caverns they got chased by this frantically yelling emperor's giant minions.


	2. ELEVATOR?

**Eli's POV**

I thought all the minions are killed or dissolved when we defeated the emperor. Apparently not. We are supposed to be home by now. Also, I have never seen this much of giants in one place ever.

We were all cowering to the end trying to find an exit to get out before they catch us.

"Pronto your tacking skills might help, now. See any ways to get out?" I asked. He was sort of my only hope.

"relying on my magnificent tracking skills, I see, there's never been a time Pronto has failed," he said with such confident that I let my hopes up but then he said really fast. "Except this time, Pronto have no idea where to go"

"Great, we're doomed" Trixie said sitting down her elbow hit something and she said, "ow"

A rock rolled and fell. If Kord didn't act quickly and pulled Trixie out of the way she could've died.

Trixie looked up to Kord and said, "Thanks"

"No problem"

Then a stone made door opened. It must have been attached to that fallen rock. Should ask Trixie later how she did that.

"Come on. Let's go" I said. And we all went without wasting one minute. And the door closed.

"That was creepy" Trixie said in the dark. And, then, light came from nowhere, Surprising all of us. Pronto gave a yelp. For a second we were all blinking. When my vision adjusted I saw Trixie with a surprised look on her face. And Pronto was in Kord's arms with a very scared expression and Kord looked annoyed.

"what happened Pronto?" I couldn't help but ask seeing his expression.

"and why are you in Kord's arms" Trixie asked innocently. Man, I like the way she looks when she does that.

"what?" she asked. Oops. I had been staring.

"nothing" I said. I can see from her expression that she doesn't believe me but she nodded.

"Pronto will lead the way. Follow me" Pronto said, I smirked at him and we all started following pronto.

When we turned I saw an elevator.

"what the hell is that?" asked Kord. Of course, Slugterra doesn't have that high buildings to make elevators except maybe Blakk's mansion.

"This, my friends, is a deadly trap that would kill us as soon as we step on it." Pronto said.

"or maybe it's an elevator," I said.

"what?" all three of them asked me.

"well, in Surface we use those to climb tall buildings," I told them.

"got any idea where it might lead?" asked Kord.

"I think I know where it might lead," I said.


	3. These mortals are Crazy weird

**Percy's POV**

Here I thought I was going to have a lovely day with Annabeth. Best guess: I jinxed our day. I thought it would only happen when you say it out loud but apparently, I was wrong.

We went to the beach; the day was perfect. Me and Annabeth talked about stuff. Kissed once or twice.

And then this strange kid suddenly came up to us. "Hello, can you please tell me where I am?"

Okay, this was weird we don't usually see mortals around here a lot. How could we? This is the shore of camp half-blood. And this kid is particularly weird. He was wearing this tight gear kind of thing and in his belt, was something that looked suspiciously like a nerf gun. Annabeth looked at me obviously thinking the same thing.

"well" he continued. "We came here in the morning and we searched for a person to ask where we are and honestly the only people we found here are you two" he said. He sounds honest. Then a girl appeared from the corner.

"Eli?" she shouted. She was wearing the same kind of gear and she had a gun too. What's with the guns? When, she saw us her face lit up with joy. "splitting up was a bad idea!" she stated. "but since there are no evil baddies here…" she suddenly seems to realize what she just said. Evil baddies? Okay they are getting weirder and weirder.

"if you are looking for evil baddies, you've come to the right place" I said without being able to stop my mouth. I admit it. It was a stupid thing to say.

Annabeth put on her angry expression either saying, "you are totally not helping" which I could tell by the expressions of the teenagers or "ugh, not now".

"okay to answer you are question, you are in long island beach. Why ask?" Annabeth asked. I can't blame Annabeth for asking that. I mean what kind of people be in a place without knowing what the place is.

"oh, no," the guy, Eli, I think groaned. "I have never been to USA before." What? I looked at Annabeth in puzzlement.

"Can you guys please tell us what's going on?" Annabeth asked, clearly annoyed.


End file.
